Answer
by theDoctorlies
Summary: After bugging Taichi about his secret relationship with Yamato, Hikari gets her answer in the form of an overhead conversation. Implied Taito! COMPLETE


TDisclaimer: Digimon and everything to do with Digimon belongs to Bandai, not me. So, ha!

Summary: After bugging Taichi about his secret relationship with Yamato, Hikari gets her answer in the form of an overhead conversation. Implied Taito

A/N: My first Digi fic in a while. I've been obsessed with Naruto lately…/mutters under breath/ At any rate, review with constructive criticism or whatever. It is greatly appreciated!

* * *

"Tell me."

"No."

"Come on, nii-chan! You and Yamato-san have a secret relationship, right?" Yagami Hikari piped up; her eyes gleaming like she had just opened her presents on Christmas. Her tiny fingers were clenched in her brother's pant legs. "But nii-chaaaaan!" she wailed, her bottom lip wedged between her teeth.

"We don't have a secret relationship! We're just friends!" Taichi gritted out. He stared down at his ten-year-old sister and tried not to rip his hair out in frustration. He definitely didn't want the little girl to ask Yamato these questions, too, when said blond showed up. "Go in your room, Kari! Yama and I have some serious studying to do! Go play with Miko or something!"

The brunette stuck her bottom lip out further and made it tremble for good measure. Her big brother had always been a sucker for that. "Nii-chan, don't you love me?" The youngest Yagami child whimpered. She made her eyes bigger and shuffled closer to his knees.

"Gah! Nothing's going on!" Taichi yelled, frustrated. He stared down at the girl, a tick forming in his forehead. "Go play in your room, Hikari!" He told her.

"Fine! I will!" She got up from the floor and all but stomped into her room, just as there was a knock on their apartment door. Hikari hid in her doorway and watched as Taichi answered it. A blond-haired, blue-eyed boy appeared on the other side.

"Hey, Yama." Taichi greeted him. Hikari could tell her brother was grinning like a maniac by the tone his voice had taken on. The spiky-haired boy shut the door behind his friend and the two boys soon disappeared into Taichi's room. This piqued Hikari's curiosity even more.

"Fine. If you won't tell me, I'll just have to find out myself." Hikari shut her bedroom and went towards the little desk that housed all of her papers. It was time to draw up a plan.

"'Operation Conversation' is a go." Hikari muttered to herself. She tiptoed down the small hallway with great care and stopped at her brother's door. She tried not to laugh as she pressed her ear to the wood and braced her fingers on either side of her head.

"…been asking questions. I don't know what to tell her."

_That's Taichi's voice,_ Hikari nodded to herself. She licked her lips and waited for Yamato's reply. He took way too long to answer.

"So you just lie to her?" There was shuffling from the other side of the door, and then the soft creak of Taichi's bedsprings. Yamato was sitting down. "She's your sister, Tai. You can't just lie and not expect her to find out. Hikari is a smart girl."

_He's right, you know, _Hikari agreed silently. But she already had her answer and there were more important things she had to do. 'Operation Conversation' completed.

"What if she tells someone? Do you think your dad would be happy?" The bedsprings squeaked again, snapping Hikari's attention back to the conversation. She wanted to know why her brother was moving around so much. "And what about TK?" Taichi added.

"TK suspects." Yamato said, his voice coming through muffled. If Hikari didn't know any better, she would've thought the blond had his head buried in a blanket. Her eyes widened briefly before she covered her mouth to stifle her giggles. Yamato had his head buried in Taichi's shirt!

"Let's not worry about that now. We're supposed to be studying." There was more squeaking, followed by a soft intake of breath. Everything was suddenly very quiet after that.

Hikari smirked as she pulled a tiny digital camera from her pocket, twisted the brass doorknob in front of her, and pushed the door open. She tiptoed past the threshold, readied her camera, and snapped a picture of the adorable scene in front of her. The two boys laying sprawled on Taichi's bed pushed each other away simultaneously, and the brunet went crashing to the floor.

"Hikari! Get out!" Taichi squeaked. He picked up one of his pillows and threw it, but Hikari shut the door and it missed its target. "Dammit! She got a picture!" The brunet growled.

"So what?" Yamato smiled. He planted a kiss on the brunet's cheeks and nuzzled his own into the shoulder of the other boy. "She was bound to find out."

"But so soon?"

In her own room, Hikari dialed the number to TK's apartment by memory; and waited with baited breath as it rang. She couldn't wait to tell him the good news.

"Hello. Takaishi residence."

"TK! I have something to tell you! We were right!"

_Owari_


End file.
